Electric-discharge machining which is conventionally referred to as EDM has been performed for many years by generating a voltage between an electrode and a workpiece through a dielectric fluid such that a spark momentarily generated removes a portion of the workpiece surface to perform machining. This general type of machining has more recently evolved into electric-discharge texturing wherein the surface of a workpiece is textured. For example, rolls used in steel mills to roll steel that is to be painted cannot be too smooth or the paint adhesion will not be good. Texturing of the rolls provides the rolled steel with a textured surface to which paint adheres better. This texturing is performed by electric-discharge texturing apparatus wherein a bank of electrodes are moved adjacent the roll surface as the roll is rotated. Electrode positioners ensure that the electrode is properly spaced with respect to the workpiece surface so as to be close enough to generate momentary sparks through dielectric fluid but not too close so as to generate a continuous current flow without any sparks to perform the texturing operation. Electrode positioners for such electric-discharge texturing apparatus have conventionally included a housing through which an electric power is supplied to the electrode and through which a dielectric fluid is also supplied so as to be immediately located adjacent the supported electrode where a spark takes place in addition to a supply of the dielectric fluid onto the roll from above so as to generally wet the roll.